wiki_tazercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
TazerCraft
Resumo: TazerCraft Wiki Pac e Mike -4.png Toin e Gutin.png Pac e Maraia.png Tião e Vanderlei.png Conheça melhor tudo sobre o canal TazerCraft, que é um canal do YouTube focado em Minecraft (Mas com a presença de outros jogos) sendo o canal formado por duas pessoas: Pac e Mike. Se você já ouviu falar deles e quer conhecer mais sobre tudo que se passa nesse canal, de mais uma olhada nessa grande Wiki, a Wiki do canal TazerCraft! Esclarecendo um pouco Este canal para a maioria dos fãs é realmente muito bom, pelo simples fato de eles usarem tudo de uma forma criativa e inteligênte, eles realmente se empenham para dar muita força no canal. Eles estão atualmente com mais de 1.000.000 inscritos, e todos conhecem as lendas do canal. Pode se ver durante o percurso inteiro que o canal teve em todos esses meses que eles foram criando vários mascotes. Dois dos primeiros mascotes criados pela dupla durante todo o canal foi Estefanona e Joaquina, que são, respectivamente, uma caixa de música do Minecraft e o disco de música (que na opinião da dupla Pac e Mike é o melhor som) nomeado pelos criadores de Minecraft de Cat chamado de Joaquina. Outros dos mascotes que são muito conhecidos na história do canal são Gutin e Carla, que na história, eles se amam estao prestes a se casar. Gutin é um mascote que foi encontrado pela primeira vez na série Minecraft Guerra 3 na base dos Orcs em cima de uma das duas pilastras ao lado de uma cascata de lava. Pac e Mike tinham na verdade encontrado duas cabeças naquele mesmo local (uma em cada pilastra) sendo que Mike derrubou acidentalmente a primeira cabeça na lava, perdendo-a para sempre. Essa cabeça que foi perdida para a lava foi nomeada de Nitug, que ser or perceber, é o nome "Gutin" ao contrário, e só pra esclarecer, os dois eram irmãos. Dúvida: Por que "TazerCraft"? O Nome "TazerCraft" é devido a junção dos nomes de Pac e Jvpc, pois no início do canal quem participavam eram eles. "Ta" vem de "Tarik" que é o primeiro nome de Pac na vida real. "ze" vem de "Zé", pois Pac e outras pessoas chamavam Jvpc de Zé naquela época. O "r" só tem função de aperfeiçoamento, pois se ficasse só "Taze" iria ficar estranho, e daí que vem o "r". Craft, como o nome já diz, vem de "Minecraft", que é o foco do canal. Os Chumadores Os Chumadores no geral são de todos os que fazem parte da "equipe" Chume, Que é um tipo de Organização que Pac e Mike criaram. Chumadores vem fazer verbo Chumar, Que é um verbo criado por Pac e Mike para se referirem a um tipo de ação instantânea, por exemplo, "Mike está doido de tanto Chumar" ou "Pac foi no ChumeZoo pra ver o Maquiavel e aproveitou pra passar na ChumeCompany, outro exemplo é: "Mike bateu no creper e ele chumou" Chumadores além de vir do verbo Chumar, é o nome que se dá para os amigos/parceiros de Pac e Mike, por exemplo, o Rezende, Jvnq, Tayr, Febatista e Wolff são Chumadores. Mas este tópico não é pra falar de todos os Chumadores, e sim, os próprios Pac e Mike. Atualmente Pac lidera o time "Chumei" e Mike lidera o time "Xerê". A seguir você terá uma tabela mostrando um pouco de cada, mas você pode clicar no nome para ir a uma página separada e saber mais sobre eles! Mascotes O Canal TazerCraft apresente milhares de mascotes, mas vou tentar dizer todos a seguir. Lembrando que pra cada personagem vai ter uma página explicando sobre ele. Gutin Daniel Ruth Carla Daniela Clér Toin Zumbi Melôni Xedeclei Chumei Sheila Maraia Xerê Derpina Stefanona Laringa Carlo Joaquina Rodolfo Carlona Tateane Dogão Cristina Vanderlei Chume PARACETAMAU Tião Márcia Lamar Pedro Bomfinácio Jetosbaldo Sabrino Jabiscleido Junin Lansivânio Maria Ruanita Aristoldo Mario Ruanito Patrício El Toro Jadiscreidison O Touro El Bufalo Bizão Plocivíl Maquiavel Puff A Grande maioria dos mascotes surgiram no canal e fizeram um sucesso que até hoje persiste, outros apareceram em séries pequenas, mascotes de séries como Grande Aventura, em que Pac e Mike fizeram uma zoológico, ou Minecraft Guerra, onde ao decorrer das temporadas cada vez mais nasceram mascotes, que vocês sabem quais. Se quiser ajudar a lembrar de mais mascotes, sabendo que esqueci de algum, entre em contato comigo no Twitter: @SrDougk Séries > Minecraft Multiplayer: O Canal TazerCraft atualmente já criou mais de 20 séries, em aproximadamente três anos de duração. O canal nasceu no dia 12 de Julho de 2011 e seu primeiro vídeo foi postado no dia 13 de Julho de 2011, sendo a primeira série com nome de "Minecraft Multiplayer". Seu primeiro vídeo desta série tem nome de "Ep'1 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Casa da Capivara"" onde, na verdade quem começa são Pac e Jvpc, (Atenção: Jvpc não é o Jvnq!) sendo que Mike ainda não tinha aparecido no início. Mike aparece pela primeira vez no episódio "Ep'5 Minecraft Multiplayer - "Piscina!"" e pode-se perceber que seu áudio naquela época não era nada bom, mas se você é um fãn do canal TazerCraft, tem que conferir esta série até o final. ---- > Aventura no Aether: A Segunda série do canal foi "Aventura no Aether" que Mike, sozinho, gravou. Eu particularmente nunca assisti essa série mas se quer ver é só ir no canal e procurar o 26º vídeo do canal ou clicando neste link que é o primeiro vídeo dessa série: Ep'1 - Aventura no Aether ---- > CSI Minecraft: Pouco depois do início do canal, teve uma série que muitos viram e até hoje cobram sua volta. É CSI Minecraft. Uma série baseada no programa de tv "CSI - Investigação Criminal". Foi uma das melhores séries, não na minha opinião, mas na opinião de muitos inscritos. Mas é uma série que promete voltar ao canal com força. ---- > Herobrine - A Lenda: Mas sem falar muito sobre cada série, vamos pular para as mais legais. A série que mudou completamente o canal foi "Herobrine - A Lenda", simplismente uma série de atuação que por minha opinião é a melhor série do canal. Clique aqui para ir a Playlist completa de "Herobrine - A Lenda" ou Clique aqui para ver "Herobrine : A Lenda - O FILME" que é uma junção de todos os episódios como se fosse um filme real. ---- > Herobrine - A Vingança: Atualmente, está sendo lentamente produzido a série "Herobrine - A Vingança" que por sinal está sendo bem melhor que a primeira série. Passe no canal e veja os três primeiros episódios já estreados. ---- > Minecraft Tekkit Guerra, Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2, Minecraft Guerra 3, Minecraft Guerra 4, Minecraft Guerra 5 e Minecraft Guerra: Origens: A Segunda série mais épica de todo o canal é "Minecraft Guerra", que é uma série que uma certa quantidade de times lutam entre si para ganhar direito a algumas coisas! As primeiras temporadas que não tem um número específico (Antes de Minecraft Tekkit Guerra) eu não irei coloca-las aqui, mas se quiser ver pode procurar no canal. Já a primeira temporada propriamente dita é "Minecraft Tekkit Guerra", que na verdade, esta temporada não teve nenhuma guerra, mas eu digo isso por mim, que é muito divertido assistir essa temporada. A segunda temporada foi na opinião da maioria do público que assite TazerCraft, a melhor de todas, pois envolve as guerras tudo certinho, sem erros, ou seja, era um tempo bom. Clique aqui para ia a Playlist de "Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 2". A Partir a terceira temporada a série começou a ser chamado oficialmente de "Minecraft Guerra". Na minha opinião a terceira temporada foi a melhor de todas, pelo simples motivo de que foi onde o Gutin surgiu! (Esqueci de falar que Carla nasce no Minecraft Guerra Tekkit 1) Clique aqui para ir a Playlist de Minecraft Guerra 3! A Partir da Quarta Temporada as coisas começam a mudar! Começa a voltar a história de como era na segunda temporada, guerras a cada 5 episódios, etc. A Quarta temporada inteira foi muito muito foda. Agora vamos ao assunto menos bom e que ninguém gosta muito de lembrar, a desastrosa "Minecraft Guerra 5", que na minha opinião, e com certeza, na opinião de muitas pessoas, foi a pior temporada de Minecraft Guerra, pelo simples fato de que quase ninguém respeitava as regras (não vou citar nomes) usando coisas muito op nas guerras, sem pensar que é uma simples guerra inicial. Minecraft Guerra 6: Origens estréia dia 16/08/2014 (sábado) as 14:00. Assim que a série chegar ao 6º episódio irei contar um pouco para vocês sobre! ---- > Grande Aventura e Mega Aventura: Uma das primeiras série que envolve essa categoria (Survival com mods) foi "Grande Aventura", onde Pac e Mike fizeram várias coisas ao decorrer da série, entre elas, um zoológico que eles denominaram de "ChumeZoo", ajudaram vilas, exploraram muito, entre outras coisas! Essa série teve no total 12 episódios. O próximo (segundo) dessa categoria é "Mega Aventura" que apareceu dias depois que Grande Aventura acabou. Foi uma série pequena de 5 episódios, mas também muito divertida, onde Pac e Mike tem vários coelhos (lililu, ane, put, tati, etc) e uma casa num bioma de oasis. Nessa série eles também exploram bastante o mapa cheio de biomas bonitos e vão ao Aether novamente! Mas dessa vez o Aether 2! ---- > TazerCraft Adventure, TazerCraft Adventure 2 e Operação G.U.T.I.N: O Próximo dessa categoria de séries é o próprio "TazerCraft Adventure" que durou cerca de 8 episódios onde Pac e Mike criam uma estufa, um viveiro para dinossauros, mas principalmente coleção de árvores. Essa série termina quando eles vão ao Nether e dias depois dessa série ter acabado começa a "TazerCraft Adventure 2" que é basicamente uma continuação mas não naquele mapa. Essa série durou apenas dois episódios por que Pac e Mike lembraram que na série "A Era do Futuro" eles iam fazer o casamento da Carla e do Gutin mas, com esse esquecimento, Pac e Mike resolveram criar a série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" para mostrar uma história de que Gutin foi para a lua escrever o nome de Carla lá, para mostrar a ela que a ama muito, mas eles descobrem que Carla está grávida e Gutin precisaria voltar logo pra Terra para casar antes que o filho nassa. É uma série bem complexa, mas envolve muita história, e isso é legal, também. O Lado ruim da série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" é que é uma série demorada, pra se ter uma ideia, o último episódio saiu em Abril de 2014. O Ultimo episódio soltado termina com Pac, Mike e Jvnq na lua, finalmente. Depois disso, nada mais pode ser dito, pois a série simplismente parou se ser feita, e o casamento da carla estava marcado para 31 de março. Parece que uma coisa que Pac e Mike não conseguem fazer é o casamento da Carla e do Gutin. Mas será que algo está sendo feito? Só Deus sabe. ---- > A Era do Futuro: Uma série que foi bastante épica no canal, foi "A Era do Futuro" onde Pac e Mike mechem bastante com o mod ThaumCraft com o objetivo de fazer golems para o casamento de Carla e Gutin, que acaba não acontecendo. Mas se você assistir essa série com certeza você vai gostar, pois foi uma das séries mais engraçadas e com muito conteúdo do canal. A Era do Futuro foi uma série onde mais de 30 youtubers mechiam com os mods disponíveis e faziam vilas, ajudando um ao outro. Pac, Mike, Jv e Febatista foram os moradores da "Vila do Boi", que foi o nome que Pac e Mike deram a vila onde eles estavam residindo. ---- > A Hora da Ciência: Outra série que foi um tanto quanto épica, foi "A Hora Da Ciência", que foi uma série onde três times de 6 a 7 pessoas avançavam para os eventos que recorreriam a série (que acabou não tendo nenhum por problemas de mapa), mas nessa série, Pac e Mike fizeram um grande parque aquático, o Parque Aquático Maria Ruanita que foi uma homenagem a uma galinha que morreu em um dos episódios. Essa foi uma das séries mais engraçadas do canal, vale a pena conferir! ---- > Minecraft: A Série : Em Breve > Corrida pela lã : Em Breve > TnT Wars : Em Breve > SimCity : Em Breve > A Lenda de Redstone 2 : Em Breve > The Walking Craft 1 : Em Breve > GTA : Em Breve > Confronto Final : Em Breve Lugares Recorrentes as Séries > Chume Pousada: A Chume pousada foi o primeiro lugar principal do Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2. Pac e Mike, por incrível que pareça, usaram a Jungle para o seu favor, planejando várias armadilhas, lugares secretos, bases de observação, entre outras! A Chume Pousada era muito bonita, na minha opinião e na opinião de muitos que viram a série. Lá era feito de madeira bruta e processada da Jungle, com folhas e vinheiras caindo. Infelizmente, depois da primeira guerra que foi na Chume Pousada, Pac, Mike, e os outros que tinham como base aquele local, deixaram de lado a Chume Pousada para poderem começar denovo num bioma de Montanhas que seria a Chume City. Mas não só deixaram de lado, eles deixaram o lugar bem "obscuro e macabro" com placas falando "Morra", "Vá embora", coisas do gênero. A Chume pousada foi um lugar imperial para o Canal, pois até hoje, pessoas lembram e fazem homenagem reconstruindo a tão famosa pousada, como foi no caso da "Corrida pela Lã V9", segundo mapa de CPL feito pelo KomLow, em que no início do mapa, pode se ver uma construção que seria a ChumePousada. Pac e Mike quando viram este local, ficaram emocionados. Veja você mesmo! ---- > ChumeCity: Pac, Mike, Rezende, Ttensinho e Febatista, após a primeira guerra do Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2, mostram pela primeira vez ao público o local onde seria feita a ChumeCity. Lá já tinha alguns baús guardando itens importantes, o que mostrava que eles já tinha encontrado aquele local e planejavam fazer muitas coisas lá, e fizeram. No decorrer dos episódios tivemos várias bases de cada participante da ChumeCity, bases grandes e bonitas. Pac e Mike fizeram a base e ainda fizeram lugares que não há como esquecer, o Dogão, personagem que até hoje é conhecido, as salas subterrâneas onde Pac e Mike trabalhavam com indústrias e aprendiam a mecher com mods especialmente o Industrial Craft, entre outros! Na terceira guerra da série, a ChumeCity era o alvo. Muitas coisas aconteceram, coisas que nunca pensariamos juntos os criadores da série pensaram. Armadilhas totalmente funcionáveis. O legal é que naquela época, o Minecraft não tinha KeepInventory, o que fazia com que cada participante tivesse equipamentos reservas, caso morresse! No final, a ChumeCity não teve quase nenhum sinal de destroços, quase nada foi quebrado. Sinseramente, uma das melhores séries que o canal teve foi o Minecraft Tekkit Guerra 2. Na minha opinião, na opinião dos fundadores e na opinião da maioria dos inscritos, esta foi a melhor temporada de todas, tanto que o criadores estão tentando voltar as Origens no próximo Minecrafr Guerra, o "Minecraft Guerra: Origens" que seria a temporada número 6, e a 10ª no geral. ---- > ChumeCompany: Sem dúvida, o lugar mais importante do canal foi e é a ChumeCompany, local que proporcionou muitas lembranças e nostalgias. Mas não estou falando das ChumesCompanys em geral, estou falando da ChumeCompany. A primeira, a oficial. A ChumeCompany do primeiro Minecraft Tekkit Guerra. Um local em que Pac e Mike usaram toda sua criatividade e fizeram um local muito bonito, um dos mais bonitos de todos. A primeira ChumeCompany era um local de mármore em que Pac e Mike aprendiam a usar os mods do modpack "Tekkit". Era um local totalmente indústrial, cheio de máquinas e coisas automáticas, como uma fábrica de armaduras de ferro que Pac e Mike fizeram lá para os últimos episódios da série. Lembrando que nesta temporada de Minecraft Guerra, na própria Chume Company, nasce a Carla, que com o passar do tempo ganha um local só para sí, junto com o Pedro, primeiro marido dela. Este lugar seria a Pedrobrás e a Carlabrás, com referência a indústria "Petrobrás". Esse nome vem desta indústria por que a única coisa que o Pedro fazia era captar Óleo/petróleo, que Pac e Mike usaram para ajudar na indústria! ---- > Montanha dos Renegados: A Montanha dos Renegados foi a base de Pac, Mike e seus aliados durante todo o Minecraft Guerra 4. Lá, a maioria das casas usavam como matéria prima o mármore, para que cada casa não ficasse diferente da outra. No Minecraft Guerra 4, na Montanha dos Renegados, foi encontrado o atual mascote do canal nomeado de "Toin" que seria o Pai do Gutin. Muitas coisas misteriosas aconteceram naquela montanha, certamete, era um lugar místico, sagrado. A Base de Pac e Mike era uma caixa enorme (não totalemente quadrada) bonita, era muito parecido com a segunda ChumeCompany do Minecraft Guerra 2. No seu interior subterrâneo tinha o local onde consistiam as máquinas tanto do Industrial Craft quanto de outros mods. Essa base teve uma grande evolução, a primeira era uma simples montanha, depois comaçaram as construções de mármore que foram crescendo, já já temos a evolução da Reinforced Stone, que cobria todas as casas. Reinforcad Stone era um bloco do Industial Craft que é muito difícil de ser quebrado (A não ser com Vajra) e que permite maior proteção contra Nuke. Foi a segunda matéria prima da Montanha. Diferente da ChumeCity, na última guerra a Montanha dos Renegados foi quebrada quase por completo. Blocos em lugares aleatórios, crateras no chão feitas por Nuke, buracos, etc. Estava com codições em que não se imaginaria continuar vivendo lá, mas com alguns problemas envolvendo deslikes em vídeos do time oposto, os participantes resolveram terminar a série por ali. Eu não imagino o que eles teriam feito depois da destruição da vila na Montanha dos Renegados, provavelmente procurado um outro lugar para morar. E se fosse esse o caso, iria ganhar um espaço aqui neste tópico de Lugares recorrentes a séries! :3 ---- > Vila do Boi: A Vila do Boi foi a Vila que Pac, Mike, Batista e Jv fundaram na série "A Era do Futuro", que foi uma série que fez a chegada de vários inscritos no canal TazerCraft, incluindo eu. Essa série consistia em aproximadamente 40 participantes (Não é o número exato) que cada um poderia criar uma vila em que seus amigos poderiam residir lá. No caso, teve várias vilas. A vila da Discórdia, fundada pelo Rezende, A Vila dos Portugueses, fundada pelo Kazzio, A Vila das Amigas e a Vila Flutuante, fundada pela Malena, Kristy, BaixaMemória, José, etc, e A Vila do Boi, fundada pelo Pac e Mike. Era a vila que eu mais gostava, sinseramente, pois eles usavam muito a criatividade deles para poder construir. Nesta vila teve a base principal, onde eles guardavam seus itens, bem organizados, teve também a "Casa de Bruxo" onde Pac e Mike faziam suas magias relacionadas ao ThaumCraft 3, teve também a primeira "Padaria do Gutin", que tinha uma colheira automática de trigo usando os Golens do mod ThaumCraft, padaria muito bonita por sinal, e também tinha um moinho onde seria a plantação, mas na opinião deles aquele moinho estava ficando feio e resolveram tirar para poder reconstruir. A versão depois do moinho ficou muito mais organizada, muito mais legal, apesar de um moinho ser uma boa ideia para a plantação. Enfim, na Vila do Boi também tinha salas de máquinas, escadarias, jardins, portais para do Twilight Florest, entre outros lugares. A Vila do boi era um lugar muito bonito, no início, Pac e Mike tinham uma ideia de querer reconstruir a ChumeCompany, mas com o passar do tempo, suas ideias foram acabando e passou a ser apenas um casarão de madeira. Atrás da Vila, tinha um bioma muito fera que era cheio de "ilhinhas" e de água cercando o local. A idéia que eles queriam passar é que "Depois de um terrível desafio de atravessar o pantano do medo, você verá algo brilhando no horizonte, você chegará no seu destino, você chegará na ChumeCompany!". Outra coisa bem interessante é que era suposto o casamento da Carla e do Gutin ser na A Era do Futuro, na Vila do Boi, mas acabou não sendo. Logo depois criaram a série "Operação G.U.T.I.N" em que Pac, Mike, Jv, Batista, Ttensinho e Cafeinado deveriam ir a lua salvar Gutin antes do dia marcado para o casamento. Mas até hoje não teve nenhum episódio de Operação G.U.T.I.N após a parte em que eles chegam a lua, e terminam o episódio lá. ---- > Base dos Elfos, Orcs, Magos e Humanos. Em breve ---- > ChumeZoo Em breve ---- > Santuário da Carla Em breve ---- > Estufa e Viveiro Em breve ---- > Parque Aquático Maria Ruanita Em breve ---- > ChumeCenter Em breve ---- > Base da Bandeira Vermelha Em breve ---- > Fazenda Chumerei Em breve ---- > Base dos Guerreiros da Escuridão Em breve ---- > Casa da Carla Em breve ---- > Pousada Mega Aventura Em breve ---- > Casa no TazerCraft Adventure Em breve Se lembrar de algum lugar que não seja os dos tópicos acima, por favor me mande lá no Twitter: @SrDougk Sobre o criador desta página Olá! Meu nome é Douglas Câmara e eu tenho 13 anos. Meu Twitter: @SrDougk [ Me verá como SrDøug #ADR ~(°³°~) ] Meu nickname no Minecraft: SrWizard Meu Skype: odindobem Passar bem! :D Importante: Por motivos de segurança, a wiki foi modificada agora para que ninguém mais além do criador possa mudar as informações. Obrigado. :) Atividade Recente Por motivos de segurança, a wiki foi modificada agora para que ninguém mais além do criador possa mudar as informações. Obrigado. :) Category:Browse Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse